Beautiful Dongsaeng
by Baby Himme
Summary: Author baru... Please RnR :)


Author : Im Ni Ah

Title : Beautiful Dongsaeng

Main Cast : 1. Yunho, ,

Support Cast : 1. Randy,

Genre : Romantic

Length : One shoot

*Yunho-Kyungsoo

"Kau sebut ini pekerjaan. Kusebut ini sampah."Tuan Jung melempar hasil pekerjaan yang baru saja diperiksanya. "Untuk apa aku menguliahkanmu jauh-jauh,hanya untuk sampah ini."

"Kunde,Appa.."

"Minggu depan kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menyelesaikan laporan itu. Kalau tidak silahkan angkat kaki dari kantor ini."

"Kunde Appaa…"

"Kau pikir karena kau adalah anak dari ketua grup Jung Copration,kau bisa bertindak seenaknya disini."

"Ani Appa,aku tidak…"

"Keluar,dan kerjakan laporanmu sekarang juga. Seminggu ini tidak usah masuk kantor,kau focus saja mengerjakan laporan itu."

"Nde,Appa."

Yunho berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan Appanya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya disamping Randy.

"Waeyo?"

"Ani Hyung,hanya omelan kecil."

"Tentang laporan itu."

"Nde,materi macam apa itu, Rancangan Handphone untuk remaja. Appa pikir aku ini masih mahasiswa yang butuh menyusun skripsi."

"Laporanmu akan membuat keuntungan besar bagi perusahaan bila berhasil."

"Huufftt,aku pulang dulu Hyung,seminggu ini aku dipecat oleh Appa."

"Nde,Dongsaeng,Hwaigting."

"Gomawo Hyung." (Suara Handphone Randy bunyi)

"Yoboseo."

(Yunho POV)

Randy Hyung sedang sibuk menerima telfon,aku segera keluar dan pergi dari kantor. Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar didepan kantor,akukan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan ini,kenapa aku harus bersusah payah seperti ini. Aku Jung Yunho,adalah anak tunggal dari Jung Tae Sung,pemilik perusahaan telfon selular terbesar dikorea. Tapi aku diperlakukan seperti orang asing oleh Appaku. Saat sedang asyik berjalan dan merenungi nasib,tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng bekas minuman soda mendarat mulus tepat dibelakang kepalaku,aku mengaduk kesakitan dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari pelaku tindak kekerasan ini. Dan aku melihat seorang Yeoja dengan seragam sekolah menengah,sedang menatapku takut.

"Yaa,kau. Kau yang melempar ini."

"Mianhe,Jeongmal Mianhe Ahjusi,aku tidak sengaja." Mwo,dia baru memanggilku apa,Ahjusi

"Kau taruh dimana matamu huh?"

"Mianhe Ahjusi,aku tidak sengja menendangnaya."

"Aisshhh,kau pikir kepalaku ini dijual ditoko huh."

"Mianhe Ahjusi,aku sudah mengatakan tiga kali kata maaf. Ibu bilang kau harus memaafkan orang yang sudah meminta maaf padamu. Lagi pula kulihat kepalamu tidak apa-apa." Aiigho,berani sekali anak ini

"Adik kecil,siapa namamu?"Tanyaku sambil mendekat padanya

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku adalah siswa tingkat atas sekolah parang."

"Yaa,aku hanya Tanya siapa namamu."

"Teman-teman biasa memanggilku,Dio."

"Namamu Kyungsoo,tapi nama panggilanmu Dio."

"Ahjusi sangat ketinggalan jaman,itu hanya nama panggilan. Ahjusi juga,name tagmu menunjukan nama Ahjusi Jung Yunho,tapi nametag di tas Ahjusi U-Know. U-Know pasti hanya nama panggilan." Berani sekali anak ini mengataiku Ketinggalan jaman

"Yaa,kau ini."

"Ahjusi,kau kelihatannya kaya. Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku es krim."

"Mwo.."

"Ayolah Ahjusi."

Tanpa persetujuanku,anak bernama Kyungsoo ini menarikku kekedai es krim yang tidak jauh diri tempat kami bertemu. Anak ajaib,itu yang ada difikiranku sekarang dia sedang menunggu pesanan es krimnya dan bersenandung kecil. Sangat anak-anak sekali.

"Hei,anak kecil. Apa yang membuatmu kesal sampai menendang kaleng minuman?"

"Songsangnim memberikanku tugas sangat banyak hanya karena aku memecahkan kaca ruangannya saat aku bermain bola. Ahjusi juga kelihatannya harimu sedang buruk."

"Nde,aku dimarahi oleh bosku karena gagal membuat laporan."

"Tentang apa?"

"Rancangan Handphone untuk remaja."

"Ahjusi coba saja kalau Handphone sekarang itu bentuknya lebih tipis dan keypadnya lebih mudah ditekan pasti banya siswa sekolah yang membelinya untuk dipergunakan saat ujian. Selain itu handphone flip sangat tidak praktis digunakan saat dalam ruangan ujian"

"Kau ternyata anak yang nakal."

"Tapi Ahjusi,aku suka handphone saat didalamnya konektifitas untuk internet dan social media sangat mudah digunakan. Juga…"

"Stooppp,kau sudah bicara terlalu banayak. Kau tertarik dengan gadget?"

"Sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan handphone yang sesuai keinginanku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat handphonemu sendiri."

"Maksud ahjusi?"

"Kau membuat rancangan untuk handphone yang kau inginkan,dengan begitu kau sudah membantuku membuat laporan."

"tapi Ahjusi haris membantuku menyelesaikan tugas matematikaku."

"Arratso."

"Baiklah,tapi sekarang Ahjusi harus mentraktirku es krim sebanyak yang aku mau."

"Nde,makanlah sebanyak kau mau."

Aku memperhatikannya makan es krim ternyata anak ini lucu. Mwo,apa Yunho apa yang kau fikirkan tadi,kau memang sudah gila. Setelah anak ini puas aku lumayan terkejut,anak ini sangat kuat makan,dia adalah shiksin sejati. Dia menghabiskan lima porsi besar es krim vanilla. Aku hanya menganga menyaksikan pemandangan didepanku,dan tebak apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya memandangku tanpa dosa sama sekali. Sepertinya aku harus berhemat kalau ingin bekerja sama dengan anak ini. Dan tebak lagi dia sudah hilang ketika aku kembali dari membayar es krim yang dia makan. Aigho,aku terlalu banyak mengalami kejadian aneh hari ini. Aku akan pulang berendam air panas dan makan sepiring bulgogi dari restoran depan apartemen.

Seorang Jung Yunho,memang benar-benar sudah gila. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah Parang. Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan,tentu saja mencari anak ajaib yang kemarin. Entahlah aku bisa menemukannya tau tidak semua tergantung….

"Ahjusiiiii…." Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang bersamaku,sekarang anak ajaib itu tengah berlari kearahku. "Sedang apa Ahjusi disini?"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Untuk apa?" kurasa anak ini memang benar-benar bodoh

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku,akan membantuku."

"Nde,aku hampir lupa."

"Yaa,kau kemarin pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Mianhe Ahjusi,aku melihat tetanggaku lewat,dan aku ingin pulang bersamanya. Jadi aku duluan karena kau nampaknya sibuk menggoga Eonni di mesin kasir. Tapi Ahjusi kau tau,Eonni itu sudah punya suami, jadi lupakan saja kalau kau menyukainya."

"Yaa,wae kau itu begitu cerewet untuk ukuran yeoja kecil sepertimu."

"Ahjusi,bicara tentang Handphone…"

"Stooppp,aku belum makan siang karena menunggumu. Jadi kajja,kita makan siang dulu."

"Ahjusi,aku tidak diizinkan pergi bersama orang asing. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja,jadi kau bisa bertemu Eommaku."

"Kajja." Saat aku akan berbalik,aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang sangat cantik

"Mianhe Agashi."

"Nde,gwencana."

"Jung Yunho Imnida."

"Kim Heechul. Permisi aku terburu-buru."

"Agashi,tunggu…"

"Ahjusi,kau ternyata sangat payah untuk urusan menggoda yeoja." Aku baru sadar sekarang aku sedang bersama bocah ajaib bernama Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah,tutup mulutmu."

"Heechul Eonni,adalah yeoja yang sangat sulit untuk didekati,jadi Ahjusi lebih baik buang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk mendekatinya."

"Berhentilah berbicara,kau kenal yeo.." aku memandang kanan dan kiri mencari mahluk bernama Kyungsoo itu dan tebak dimana dia,dia sedang asyik memainkan CD didalam mobilku.

"Ahjusi kenapa hanya ada lagu-lagu lama. Apa kau tidak punya CD Super Junior. Siapa Soetaji,aku baru mendengarnya." Dan itu yang pertama dikatakannya saat aku masuik mobil

"Yaa. Berhentilah menyentuh itu."

"Ahh,ini ada Shinwa,biarlah setidaknya aku tau lagu-lagu mereka. Apa-apaan ini kau hanya punya ini Ahjusi,ini album pertamanya. Kau ini sangat tidak updet lagu Ahjusi."

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Perumahan Hwangdong blok II,no 12."

Rumahnya ternyata besar,dia ternyata anak orang kaya. Aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Eommanya meyambutku dengan ramah saat aku masuk. Kyungsoo ternyata hanya tinggal berdua dengan Eommanya,Appanya tinggal di Jepang. Rumahnya sangat nyaman,Eommanya mengizinkanku untuk datang setiap hari dan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Sebagai gantinya selama seminggu,aku akan jadi guru Privatnya.

(6 Hari Kemudian)

Hari-hari bersama bocah ajaib ini tenyata sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa menjadi orang baru sekarang,dibalik sifat anak-anaknya ternyata dia menyimpan sifat dewasa yang sangat besar. Untuk ukuran bocah umur 14 tahun dia sangat cantik. Kalau Randy hyung mendengar ini pasti dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seorang Jung Yunho mengatakan anak umur 14 tahun Cantik. Apa lagi aku dan Kyungsoo dulu selalu bertengakar. Hari ini hari terakhir aku bersamanya,laporanku sudah selesai sekarang aku sedang mencetaknya. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja,berbeda denganku aku sangat merasakan kesedihan. Aku sedih,sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan bocah cerewetku. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak menyadarinya,tapi biarlah biar kusimpan sendiri rasa sukaku. Aku juga tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan Randy hyung dan Yoochun.

"Hei nenek kecil. Sekarang kau sedang ingin apa?"

"Mollayo Ahjusi,"

"Eoohh?"

"Aku juga bingung. Sekarang ini ada perasaan aneh."

"Perasaan apa?"

"Mollayo.." Aku memandang wajah imutnya yang sedang bingung

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan."

"Eoohh?"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

Aku membereskan alat-alat pekerjaanku yang berserakan dimeja kamarnya. Aku memasukannya kedalam tas dan menggenggam tangannya keluar dari kamarnya. Aku mengajaknya ke tempat kami pertama kali bertemu ditaman dekat kantorku. Dia memberikannya senyum manisnya padaku. Coba lihatlah wajahnya jadi bertambah cantik. Dia berlarian kesana kemari,sifat anak-anaknya mulai kambuh lagi. Aku melirik kedai es krim tempat kami makan dulu.

"Kyungsoo."

"Nde.."

"Kajja kita makan es krim."

Dia hanya menjawab pertannyaanku dengan senyum manisnya. Kali ini dia tidak makan banyak,dia hanya makan satu porsi es krim.

"Kyungsoo,gwencana?"

"Nde Ahjusi."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniya."

"Kau sedikit diam hari ini."

"Entahlah Ahjusi,aku ingin pulang."

"Arratso,setelah kau menghabiskan es krimmu,kita akan pulang."

Lihatlah caranya makan es krim,sangat anak-anak sampai-sampau ada ed krim yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya,aku menghapusnya menggunakan ibu jariku,dia sempat terdiam,mungkin terkejut. Detakan jantungku makin tidak beraturan,Tuhan tolong hapuskan saja rasa sukaku padanya kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku memilikinya.

"Ahjusi aku ingin pulang."

"Arratso,kajja kita pulang."

Aku mengantarkannya pulang,didalam mobil kami tidak seperti biasa yang selalu bertengkar,kami sekarang diam satu sama lain. Sepertinya ada yang sedang difikirkannya. Saat kami sudah sampai didepan rumahnya,dia akan keluar tapi aku menahan tangannya. Entah apa yang membuatku berani aku memegang kedua pipinya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Kedua matanya langsung membulat saat aku menciumnya,pandangan kami berdua bertemu. Dia langsung meronta dan memukul lenganku,saat aku melepaskan ciumanku,dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Yunho Pabo,jeongmal paboya. Aku menyentuh permukaan bibiku,rasanya manis. Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh seorang anak berumur 14 tahun.

Berita bagus kudapat,laporanku diterima oleh Appa dan aku akan kembali bekerja besok. Sekarang aku berada didepan sekolah Kyungsoo. Jangan bertanya untuk apa,tentu saja untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku mengedarkan pandangan kearah siswa yang sedang bubar,dan aku melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan pelan dan merunduk,ada apa dengannya,dia tidak terlihat ceria. Saat dia sudah dekat denganku dapat kulihat jelas wajahnya pucat.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggilku pelan

"Ahjusi,sedang apa disini?" Dia nampak terkejut melihatku

"Aku mencarimu." Kenapa dia sekarang dia mencoba lari dariku,aku mengejarnya dan memegang lengannya, "Yaa,waeyo?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku,kau masih bertanya Waeyo." Sadar akan kesalahanku,aku langsung memeluknya,dia meronta-ronta dalam pelukanku, "Lepaskan aku,lepaskan." Tangannya memukul punggungku

"Ani,sampai kau mendengarkanku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun."

"SARANGHAE."

"Mwo." Rontaannya melunak

"Saranghae."

"Aku hanya anak kecil."

"Ne,kau memang anak kecil,anak kecil yang kucintai."

"Kunde,.." Aku menepelkan telunjuku dipermukaan bibirnya

"Aku hanya perlu jawaban,bukan alasan."

"Kalau rasa aneh yang ada didadaku itu cinta,Nado Saranghae."

Senyumku mengembang mendengar jawabannya. Aku langsung memeluknya dan memutarnya diudara,dia tertawa,tertawa seperti dulu,saat kami pertama bertemu. Aku menurunkannya,dan memandanganya,dia tersenyum padaku. Kubungkukan badanku bibirku menempel lagi dibibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya,sekarang tanpa ada paksaan dan ada sedikit balasan disana. Saranghae My Litle Dongsaeng.

FIN


End file.
